Currently, an Uplink Multiple Input Multiple Output (UL MIMO) feature is to be introduced into the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to enable a user equipment to transmit uplink data to a base station by using a primary stream and a secondary stream, where the data includes scheduling grant service data and non-scheduling grant service data. In the prior art, to implement the UL MIMO feature, the user equipment may determine a transport format of the primary stream and the secondary stream according to indication information delivered by the base station, and the user equipment transmits the uplink data according to the determined transport format of the primary stream and the secondary stream. In a case in which transmit power of the user equipment is insufficient, reduction of data transmission quality may be caused. If the user equipment also needs to transmit non-grant scheduling information by using the primary stream or the secondary stream, it may cause that a channel signal-to-noise ratio of the primary stream and the secondary stream are different, and affect decoding performance when data is decoded at a receive end of the base station.